Emergent : A Divergent Story
by SkookumDivergence
Summary: This is a story that continues after Divergent, following Tris and Tobias in their journey to create a new home in Dauntless. Have fun! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Divergents (My name for you guys)! This is my first fanfic so please support me as I write this! I am a HUGE fan of Divergent and hope you all are too! So… was anyone else also disappointed about the beginning of Insurgent? I am hoping this is a continuation of Divergent, as another book added to the series. All of Divergent is the same, but I will just pick up where Veronica Roth left Divergent off. Okay… enough with the blabbering... I am so excited! Tell me what you think - Please review or comment! (REMEMBER: Caleb is not bad… yet! Susan chose Abnegation. Uriah is alive and Al is dead.)**

Abnegation and Dauntless are both broken, their members scattered. We are like the factionless now. I do not know what life will be like, separated from a faction – it feels disengaged, like a leaf divided from the tree that gives it sustenance. We are creatures of loss; we have left everything behind. I have no home, no path, and no certainty. I am no longer Tris, the selfless, or Tris, the brave.

I suppose that now, I must become more than either.

Chapter 1

I jolt awake, the memory of my parents coming back to haunt me every day, and every night. And Will. But I still have Caleb. I still have Tobias. The train car gives a jolt, reminding us we are coming near our home – at least what is left of it – Dauntless.

"We're here," Tobias says, shaking me awake, "let's go find them."

Christina, Uriah, Zeke, our old friends, gone. I never figured out what happened to them. But I hope I will soon enough. We jump out of the car, memories of my first jump into Dauntless flowing back to me. It's time to figure out the new Me.

Tobias and I walk together side by side, the wind blowing my blonde hair back, an air of confidence floating around me. We advance silently, the whistling of the breeze our only companion. I throw my jacket back; only this time no one hollers my name. It's just me and Tobias. A sense of pride washes over me, and I jump, thinking about the dreamy blue eyes following me down. My tight black top rips through the air, while the butterflies in my stomach fly their way out. Pushing the net away, I wait for my boyfriend. Boyfriend. The name seems so familiar yet so distant. I watch Tobias fall through the gaping abyss, meant for giving new initiates fright and dread. But I guess it never worked on me.

-oo0oo- (PageBreak) -oo0oo-

We travel to the Pit hand in hand, appalled by the mass destruction of our home. The pit – an immense underground cavern where we, the Dauntless, have fun. It is now a graveyard; containing thousands of dead bodies. If this is Dauntless, I'm petrified to go to Abnegation! People once covered in black now resemble the Amity – covered in a deep, sickening red blood from head to toe. Hundreds of knives are scattered around, blending into the pit due to the sheer number of them.

"Tris -" Tobias's deep voice arouses me from my trance - "look."

I turn towards the spot where Tobias's finger points, and watch a red-haired girl trying to fake a death – but failing. Divergent. Tobias and I run towards her, breathing heavily and crouching in front of her. As they say, once a Stiff, always a Stiff. She shakes her head and keeps saying the same thing. "Five… Five… Five…" I wonder what it means. We shine a bright light onto her, seeing if we recognize her. She shakes her head away from the light, but only after we get a tiny glimpse of her face – enough to tell us she is a new look, a new identity, a new factor to the complicated equation we live today. The new girl has a small tattoo on her neck, as well as one on her wrist – small enough to go unnoticed to the imprudent eye, but distinct enough for me to discern its heart-shaped design. She must have lost someone. Her family? Her boyfriend? I try to suppress my curiosity as I see Tobias pick the new girl up, leading her to the infirmary.

I immediately halt when I see him. My heart leaps in my stomach as his cold eyes bore into me. Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Divergents! I will start posting a new chapter every Saturday / Sunday (Once every week)! I'm sorry that Ch. 1 and Ch. 2 are very short, I will try to start writing about 1,000 word chapters. I forgot to write the disclaimer in the previous chapter but…**

 **I don't own Divergent / I am not Veronica Roth! ;)**

 **Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2**

My instincts immediately jumping into place, I rip out the knife hidden in my black leather boot. Eric sneers at me as he takes out his own and crouches down into a defense position, while I do the same.

Eric throws the first punch, knocking me down with the sudden impact. My jaw swells up, and I reach up to feel it, unknowingly giving Eric another chance. He kicks me near my hip, and I fall down breathless. Wheezing, I try to get up, but Eric's foot keeps me down. He sneers at me and lets me go, only to run back towards me. But this time I am prepared. I roll to the side, causing Eric's lips to curl into a snarl, breathing heavily. He turns to the side, charging at me with all his might as he continues to move his knife in the air. He tries to stab me, yet I block his every move.

"Stiff," he whispers, loud enough for only me to hear.

"Who are _you_ calling a stiff," I whisper back, "I was capable of achieving the one thing you weren't. First jumper. First in initiation. First in Dauntless. Aren't you a pansycake?" Eric loses his footing at the last part, and I take advantage of the moment and lunge at him. Grabbing his arms and pinning them on top of his head, I wrestle his knife out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. Immediately, I jab my own knife into his shoulder as he lets out a gut-wrenching shriek. With a satisfied smirk on my face, I jump up and wipe his blood on my pants, leaving a stain. As I start striding towards Tobias, who having left quickly is out of sight, I hear a clatter on the marble floor and turn around. Spotting a fallen gun on the ground, I run towards it, hoping to seize it before Eric notices. My hand wraps around the familiar handle, as my fingers melt into their positions. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Eric hurtling towards me, his face contorted with rage. I jump up to my feet, pointing the gun towards Eric with my hand on the trigger.

"You won't shoot me," Eric says, pure fire blazing in his evil eyes, "You're still a Stiff."

I suddenly stumble back as a memory hits me – the last thing I see before I black out is Tobias running towards me.

"Where are the computers that control the simulation Peter?"

"You won't shoot me."

"People tend to underestimate my character… They think I'm small, or a girl, or a Stiff, I can't possibly be cruel. But they're wrong." I shift the gun three inches to the left and fire.

oo0oo – Page Break – oo0oo

My eyelids fly open to a brown-skinned girl with brown eyes and black hair. Christina. I jerk up, shocked to find my best friend leaning over me, her eyes watering and eyebrows scrunched together with worry.

"Christina?"

"Tobias found me under a pile of debris in the pit after you blacked out. I came up here with him, and here we are now."

I pull her into a tight embrace, my heart leaping with joy that my best friend is here with me. She is the only person who can lead me through the struggles of life with a smile on my face. I remember my parents and the war that took them away. But now, all that matters is that Christina and Tobias are here with me. My new family.


	3. Chapter 3

**He** ** **y Divergents! I am super sorry for the huge delay! This chapter is so overdue. I will start posting every week or every other week depending on my availability because I am going on vacation. Please R & R! Also, I wanted to give a shout-out to my friend who has been helping me write and edit Emergent as this is my first Fanfic! Thanks so much bff! I am thinking about creating another Fanfic too on Divergent as an _If I Stay_ recreation. How does it sound? Please give you ideas and hope you like it!** **

Chapter 3 

After hours on end of reuniting with my best friend, it's time to take action. I scurry out of my soft, black bed, almost tripping on the wooden floor, remembering the girl Tobias left in the infirmary.

How could I forget? I think as I frantically slip on my black, leather boots and run out the door. As I turn the shiny, metal handle, Tobias throws me my dark Columbia jacket, reminding me of the cold aroma of an abandoned building. Of a dead building. I run out into the shaded tunnel of the Dauntless compound with Christina and Tobias on my trail, passing the blue light my mother led me by on Visiting Day. The treacherous railing where Christina hung by her fingertips, struggling for her life. The very place I was dangling with fear of falling from Peter's arms. These memories and the vision of my parents' death overtake my sleep every day and every night.

I shake my head as I block these thoughts from my mind. I can't afford to be selfish. We finally reach the shining black doors of the infirmary, letting us know she is there, only a few steps away from us. I slowly enter, hoping to not startle the poor girl left in the pit, squished between the acres of rubble.

As I enter, I am startled by the pure, calming ambience of the room. The white bed is surrounded by a cream curtain for privacy. The tiled floor is polished to a shine, and the bright sunlight provides a fresh, natural glow. But right now, the only thing I can concentrate on is her.

"Hello," I whisper to her, "I'm Tris."

"Hi. Nice of you to come here to get me. I was lying on the rubble for who knows how long. At first I was faking a death for Eric and Jeanine to pass by, but not long after, I passed out," she explains, innocence clear in her voice.

Jeanine. And Eric. I completely forgot about the two villains in this action-packed movie we live. I turn to Tobias and he looks at me with a face that must mirror my own – stricken with unspeakable fright.

"What was the action like in the Dauntless compound?" I ask, turning my head towards her.

"There was none. Everyone left in a straight line, in a daze, not knowing they were about to kill thousands of innocent Abnegation. The Dauntless compound was under a bomb explosion though, and this is where they left the Divergents they found. And then killed them. One by one, as if it was an auction, and we were the bidders." Appalled, I looked at Tobias, eyes wide and face red. We all knew what Jeanine was capable of, but no one knew it was this bad. All I can think about now is Jeanine's death. "All the Divergent were brought here. Except for you two. I guess you were special."

"We weren't special. We were just lucky. Lucky and Brave." As I say that, I can see the wheels turning in Tobias' head, thinking selfless, once again.

I smile to myself at our inside joke and help the red-haired girl sit up in her white bed. The sheets are all wrinkled. Wrinkled from nights filled with tossing and turning. From nights of darkness and horrors. I watch as the girl reaches up to her forehead, possibly trying to diminish a massive headache, but failing no matter how hard she wills it to go away. At that moment, I feel ashamed as I realize I never got the girl's name.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about this, but what's your name?" I ask gently, internally wanting to put this conversation onto fast speed to go to Jeanine.

"It's fine, my name is Keresa."

"Keresa, I like it."

"Oh, you should also know that Jeanine saw me in the Infirmary. She asked me about the whereabouts of all three of you," she says, looking at Christina, "I told her you dropped me off at the infirmary and then left."

"Oh no ... " I look at Tobias and Christina. Her eyebrows are crinkled with worry, her feet twitching out of fear. But by the look Tobias gives me, I know he has a plan. He always has a plan.

Suddenly, I hear a snap coming from outside. I instantly reach for the heavy blade buried in my boots and curl my fingers around its black handle. With a slight nod at Tobias, I signal him to stay with Keresa. Slowly, I walk out into the cold aroma of the hallway and freeze. The drop-dead silence allows me to hear two voices. One I wish I didn't hear at that circumstance. One I could never mistake. And one I was totally unprepared for. Caleb. And Jeanine.

My breath falters and I fall to the floor as all the pieces come together. Caleb transferring to Erudite. Distant. Ashamed. Defensive. Glassy. Different.

My brother is a traitor.


End file.
